StarCrossed Lovers
by Sunrisex57
Summary: Light and L start to develop feelings for eachother as they are chained together.   Rated M for later chapters. LightXL Sorry if it sucks this is my first fanfiction story. Sorry for any spelling errors XD. Please Review :
1. Denial

Star-Crossed Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.

Chapter one

"Light-kun can only be let out of confinement if he is hand cuffed to me at all times…" The young detective declared. His thumb was placed thoughtfully on his lip, as he bit at his nail. His other hand grabbed the chain cuffs he had put on the granite table the other day. Everyone in the Kira investigation team has been pleading for the release of Chief Yagami's son. The sugar addicted detective had gathered everyone around for his announcement.

" That sounds…. Reasonable given the situation", Chief Yagami concluded, knowing that he was lucky that Light was even able to come out of confinement.

Misa streaked with immense terror," Your going to be with my light 24/7? How can we go on dates if your always with him… and how are we going to have sss…"

Light gave Misa a sharp displeased look, then looked over to L as he placed one of the hand cuffs on the younger boy's hand.

"Misa, I know your not entirely pleased with this decision, but I assure you, once, or if you and Light are found innocent of being Kira, then you guys can have your "dates" anytime." L explained as he fastened the cold iron cuff on his own fragile wrist.

Misa pouted," Fine, but you better not touch my Light you pervert!"

L ignored Misa's comment, while the rest of the investigation team giggled.

Light flushed crimson red, then tried to move as far away from L as the iron chains would allow him. The investigation Team then started to go back to work. The investigation team left at their normal time, around 6 p.m. Misa was still locked in her room, leaving the two boys alone together.

Light was stare was fixed on new data he acquired from Watari. L was looking at some company stocks, when his eyes started to linger towards the amber eyed boy. L found himself fascinated with the young boys perfection. Light's lips curled up together as he thoughtfully read each word as he dug through some interesting information about the deaths of stock members. The dark eyed boys lips began to quiver as he popped another candy into his mouth as he stared at the young boy.

"_What is this strange attraction I am starting to feel," _L fretted to himself_. " I do not…or can not have feelings for…. No its impossible, Light-kun is a suspect… I can't have.. I mean I don't have any feelings for Light-kun…" _L glanced away from the beautiful boy, he decided there was no way he could possibly develop any interest in a Kira suspect. Especially when he has never acquired said feelings for anyone, especially not a boy. L gave no more thought to the possibility of romantic interest in Light and continued to look through evidence.

"So…" ,the young suspect said questioning as his hunger had start to develop. His eyes flickered to the older boys, as he placed his head onto his hand.

L proceed to get up, pulling the gorgeous boy with him in a sudden jerk. "Misa should be having dinner in her room in 10 minutes, would you like to accompany her? I'm quite sure she would enjoy your company…."

"ehh.. Urm… I would rather not have dinner with her tonight," Light sheepishly responded. " I'm not quite fond of Misa, she a very pretty girl, but I do not claim any feelings for her as more than a friend. With that said, I don't want to make her upset by telling her."

"Hmm…. I understand ", The panda looking detective observed. " So what does Light-kun wish to do?" L slightly smiled with a small satisfaction to the brunettes confession of the lack of feelings he had towards Misa.

"Hmm.." the nicely groomed boy thought. " Would you like to go to that coffee shop that I showed you awhile ago?"

" Do they have cake there?" L questioned as he slightly moved his eye brows.

" Uh I believe so, I've never ordered any, but I suppose they do…

That was all Ryuzaki need to know, as he pulled Light out of the entrance of the building. The older detective quickly grabbed his cell phone with his index finger and thumb. He held down the number 4 and instantly Watari was on the line with him.

"Watari, would you mind escorting Light and myself to the coffee shop we once dined at?" Authority rang in L voice as he talked to Watari. Light noticed with slight attraction to his soothing voice. Light stared immensely at the panda looking detective with passion as he held his phone in an unusual fashion. The handsome boy immediately blushed realizing his slight attraction to the detective.

" _I do not have any feelings for L" _Light declared to himself with stubbornness as he stared intensely at the older boy as he proceeded to converse with Watari on the phone. _" I probably just feel a slight attraction to him because of how much time I spend with him." _The boy sighed with fear as he started to imagine the next few weeks being chained to L. If he has already started feeling an attraction to this boy from just being around him for 8 hours a day, how was he supposed to deal with being with the detective 24/7? _" No… I do not have feelings for him", _the amber-eyed boy announced boldly to himself._ " These on coming weeks won't affect me in anyway. "_The boy smiled at himself as he decided the black haired man next to him had no effect on him.

" Ok Watari, I'll expect to see your car soon" L said as he finished the conversation. " Thank you Watari, Bye."

"Sorry about the wait," The dark-eyed man apologized. " Watari will be with us momentarily."

As L stated that, Watari pulled up in a black town car limo. The two detectives climbed into the back seat of the limo.

"Did you notice the new sun roof I installed?" The old man said as he opened it with his remote. The two boys leaned in together and looked up at the sky, The raven haired boys head almost touching the amber-eyed boys shoulder.

" It's a beautiful evening, I can see a star out already", L said with aw to the beautiful sunset and the one brightly shining star that gleamed with beauty. Light, starting to notice how close L was to him, immediately focused himself on the star. " I think there is another star over there across the sky." Light determined.

Watari looked back at the two boys staring at the sky with a gleam in their eyes. The panda looking detective's head laid firmly on the brunette's shoulder. Watari knew this was going to be an interesting couple of weeks, as the two stars in the sky shined with the same intense gleam.


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2:

L and Light return from the coffee shop with Watari and they decide to go work for a while on the Kira case.

" L, it's 12 a.m., can't we go up to the bedroom and get ready for bed?" the amber-eyed boy tiredly exclaimed as a yawn started to approach.

L looked over to the sluggish boy and emerged from his chair. " I normally do not go to bed this early, but since Light-kun is here I'll try to compromise."

Light sighed with relief and quickly squirmed out of the deep leather chair. The dark haired boy lead the way to their newly shared room on the top floor. The amber-eyed boys eyes lingered around the room taking in each detail. The room was absolutely beautiful with marble floor and satin curtains. A crystal chandlery dangled by a golden chain, that complemented the golden lined coffee table by the leather couch. The crystal shimmered as the lights were dimmed resembling the stars that brightened the entire sky. The bed was absolutely enormous, it obtained silk sheets and a golden frame. The pillows were like golden brown marshmallows that sat in a deep colored gram cracker. Everything in this room was absolutely amazing.

" This room is absolutely… beautiful", the golden brown haired boy said in aw.

L blushed," I made the observation that your more used to a higher class, so I had Watari design a room that suits your expectations."

L lead Light to the bathroom door where they both paused in embarrassment.

" Can we take off the locks while were using the restroom?", The younger boy wondered.

"I'm afraid we must stay locked together. I do not possess the key on me, so we will have to do everything together."

The boys stared intently at each other, both embarrassed and wondering how the other felt about the situation. Light peeked his head into the bathroom seeing the marble counters and huge mirror. Light took the first step into the bathroom area and the dark eyed boy peered behind him. The brunette stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed, leaving only his hand out from the side. Light pulled down his pants and boxers, then took out his free arm's sleeve of his knit shirt.

" How am I supposed to get my shirt off" the younger boy asked as his face flushed lobster red. Light noticed that he seemed to get embarrassed around L more since his short attraction towards him.

"I almost forgot", the raccoon eyed boy responded. " I told Watari to purchase special shirts for us so we could change with the chains on. Let me call Watari and have him give us the clothes. You'll able to change into this shirt without the hand cuffs on, but this will be the last time you'll be able to have them off."

L called Watari as Light pulled his pants back up. Light then proceed to step out of the shower next to the hunched over boy. Watari immediately showed up with the key and unlocked the two boys. He showed his selection of close to each boy. He brought nice dress shirts for Light, that had a small zipper that started at the collar, ending at the bottom of the sleeve. A fabric laid over the zipper so you wouldn't be able to notice it. The amber-eye boy eyed the shirts with great admiration. He loved they were all made of silk or satin, even the pj shirts were all satin. L, of course, was brought 10 similar shirts to the one he possessed on himself. The only difference was the hidden zipped for the one sleeve. Both boys thanked Watari for finding the shirts as he unlocked the hand cuffs so they could change. Afterward he locked them back up and descended from the room.

The tall slender teen advanced to the shower, only his hand to be shown to the mess-haired adult. Light proceed to take his clothes off and turned on the shower. L flinched as the golden brown haired boys clothes went flying out of the shower. The raven haired boys lips started to quake as he bit his nails nervously.

"_My heart beat has increased 30%",_ the panda faced detective detected. His face turned blood shot red as his attraction towards the naked boy in the shower flowed through him. _"I can' t get this… excited.. every time Light-kun showers…" _L demanded himself.

Soon the water from the shower seized from falling. An arm reached out for a satin towel, then Light emerged from the shower with only a towel covering his lower area.

"_He looks like an angel" _the raven haired detective observed while Light stepped out of the shower.

The fog spilled out into the room like an over flow of baby powder. The amber-eyed boys skin glitter with the light that brightened the water droplets that devoured his skin. The half naked teen grabbed another towel to gently tassel his hair around. The water droplets flew in every direction like little bombs flying through the air.

"Are you going to take a shower Ryuzaki", the teen asked as he avoided eye contact with the other boy.

L just nodded, then carefully stepped into the shower. Once both boys were clean, they descended to the bedroom around 1 a.m. The younger boy put his head onto the pillow and slowly began to fall asleep as the older boy grabs the lab top from under his pillow to continue working on the case.

"Aren't you going to bed yet L its 3 in the morning", the exhausted teen moaned.

"Is my typing keeping you awake?" the insomniac asked with his usual blank, detached face.

" _Its so cute when L makes that blank face, like he completely off in his own world. I wonder what he hides behind those liquid tar eye. He must have some feelings towards people. I mean, he most love someone… at least one person… Watari, yea he most love Watari in some sort of friendly way… I wonder what happened to L family.. Does he have a family… Wait, why do I care about it? L is holding under suspicion of being Kira and besides he's a GUY, I am definitely not into guys.. At least I never have been before…"_

"Light?" L whispered softly. " You never answered my question. And it seems that you been staring intently at me with no words for the past 5 minutes and 23 seconds."

"Oh, sorry Ryuzaki", Light sheepishly replied. " Ryuzaki?"

"Yes Light-kun" the raven haired boy looked at him with bright eyes, tilting his head to the side as he slid the lap top back under his pillow.

" _His face" the amber-eyed boy thought to himself." Its so adorable it reminds me of a puppy…"_

"Light-kun?"

"Oh never mind…" Light quickly spit out. "Good night L."

The black-eye boy gave him a slight smile and said goodnight back.

"_I've never shared a bed with anyone before, I'm glad my first sleepover was with Light" _L thought to himself.


	3. Embarrassment

Chapter Three

Embarrassment

Light's point of view

The next few days, L and I have became more comfortable with each others presence. L and I compromise on our sleeping hours. L agreed that we would stop working in the task force office at 11 p.m. so I could get ready for bed, then afterward he could grab a lap top and continue to work till God knows when. It's strange, I'm starting to enjoy the clicking of the keys as I fall into a peaceful sleep. I love to discretely look at L, while his eyes were fixed on to the glowing light screen. It looked as if he was be memorized by a white portal that led off to the world of L. I'm so accustomed to L little habits. I love them all, from his crazy sugar addiction to the way he sits.

"Light-kun?" L asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"oh, yes Ryuzaki" I replied confused as he woke me up from my gaze.

" It's 11 p.m., are you ready to go to our room" L responded, his face blank as usual.

" Yes," I said trying to keep in my excitement. I loved when we got ready for bed, we both would shower and I would get to see his skin, so white and silky. My attraction towards L has grown immensely through out the past days, it's so hard not to stroke his beautiful body when he comes out of the shower, with only his towel covering his lower body.

L and I walked into the bathroom as we always did when we first entered the room. Tonight it was L's turn to shower first. He walked into the shower and through his clothes to the ground, butterflies started tickling my stomach as his underwear came flying to the ground. I heard the water start, as I grabbed a magazine and waited for my turn to shower.

Suddenly I heard L shriek and I was being pulled onto the shower floor on top of L's naked body. My hand were place on either side of L's slender boy, my face was inches above L's. His face was flushed bloody red and it started to spread through out his body like a rash. As I looked down his body I notice his bulge. I turned bright red as I notice my knee was against it, slightly pressing it. I was tempted to squeeze it, but I resisted myself as I forced my eyes up to his face.

We stared at each other for at least 30 seconds until I realized I should be getting up. I quickly reached for a towel and handed it over to the naked boy beside me.

"I'm so sorry Light-kun", L nervously began" I'm not quite sure what happened I was washing myself then the soap slipped so I went to pick it up then I.."

I cut him off mid-sentence knowing he was quite embarrassed of the whole incident.

"It's ok Ryuzaki" I replied in my detached voice pretending like it was no big deal. " Are you ok?"

"I am ok, just a little… hmm.. Uncomfortable' L replied. " Are you ok Light-kun?"

His eyes beckoned to me with real concern, I felt like I was about to kiss his apple slice lips, but I controlled myself. " Yea I'm fine." I quickly responded.

His eyes stared at me, I think he could tell that I wanted to kiss him, according to the fact that I moved my face to his so we were only 2 inches apart. He started to close his eyes and I leaned in closer. Are lips were only an inch apart when Watari slammed the door open making both L and I jump backwards.

" What happened?" Watari exclaimed as he had heard two thuds from the bugs in the bathroom (luckily there were no cameras in the bathroom, just the listening devices).

"I accidentally fell, bring Light-kun down with me" L blushed as he explained the situation to Watari.

"Oh Ok just checking to make sure your both a live", Watari responded as he quickly fled the room. Leaving just L and I here.

"Um, *clearing throat sound* Would you like to take your shower now light-kun?" , L said breaking the silence.

I only could nod as the picture of L's … lower area filled my mind. I forced myself back into the shower I just had fallen into. My heart began racing as I glanced to the flour of the shower where I was on top of the raven haired detective. The image of the naked boy continue to run through my mind as I lathered my self up with soap. I tried not to moan as the image of my knee touching his bulge jolted its self through my head. I started to crumbled down to my knees and a low moan escaped my distressed lips.

"Are you ok Light-kun", The dark eyed man gasped with real concern as he noticed the chains dragging him down.

"Yes", I managed to spit out.

" I think I just injured my knee when we fell" I lied quickly to hide my physical attraction towards the other boy.

"Do you need any assistance getting up", L asked nervously, I think he was still embarrassed from the falling incident, I didn't want to make him feel anymore discomfort so I politely denied his offer.

Soon I was done with my shower and quickly got dressed before exiting the curtains that separate me from the panda faced detective. We both managed to slide into bed without any awkward words being exchanged. Once I was laying down, L started to speak…

"Sorry Light-kun", his usual blank face was broken and had formed discomfort within his eyes. He blink and his face was emotionless as always, but the strain and concern that was layered with in his voice rang through my ears.

"It's fine Ryuzaki", I responded with a casual tone. " Everyone trips up sometimes, even the worlds greatest detective. L smiled with relief then he grabbed out the hidden lap top and I started to fade off into my dreams…

Light's Dream:

"_Ryuzaki! Where are you" I yelled in terror. _

" _Ryuzaki!" My yells were pointless, he was no where to be found. Suddenly my father came running up to me out of no where. _

" _Ryuzaki was killed by Kira!" He exclaimed. My heart began to melt, my eyes widened and suddenly I saw my self at his grave. I saw myself or what looked like myself starting to laugh and then it scream, " I WON!" _

"_Huh, what did I or it win…" My real self thought as I watched the imposter in horror as he laughed._

"_I successfully killed L and now nothing stands in the way of dream of becoming the god of the knew world." It screamed to the world. _

" _NO, that can't be me… No I'm not Kira, I would never… kill.. Or even hurt… L?" _

"Light-kun!" the insomniac cried." Are you ok? Wait up Light."

I started to drift into reality, my eyes flickered open seeing L's face only a foot away from my own.

" Are you ok? You been screaming "This can't be happening" in your sleep" L quickly jolted out.

"Oh.. Sorry.. I think I had a night mare" I said sheepishly, knowing I was to old for nightmares. " I'll try not to scream in my sleep."

"Its ok Light-kun," the coal eyed boy said with relief in his voice." What was your dream about" He questioned with slight suspicion. I knew if I told him my nightmare my suspicion of being Kira would raise immediately.

"Oh… Umm.. I dreamt that I was forced to marry Misa", I quickly replied.

" Light-kun should break up with Misa if he is really feeling this trapped with her," The sugar addict said blankly.

" Urrm.. Yea… I think your right…" I squirmed with discomfort, knowing Misa would be left crushed if I told her I didn't like her that way.

"Anyways I would suggest you get some more rest", the insomniac said as he stared at the computer.

"What time is it", I yawned, it must be really late.

"It is 4 a.m." L said without looking away from the screen. I wonder what he was so intensely looking at. I started to lean closer to the dark haired detective, my head laid closely to his so I could look at the computer screen…

"What are you doing", L snapped, instantly closing the lap top shut.

"Uh.. Oh I was just trying to look at what you had on your screen.."

" That is violating my privacy, please reframe from doing that ever again in less I ask you to do so." The older man hissed his face now reminded me of an angry dog snarling, he still looked so cute, even when he was angry.

"Oh, Sorry", I said trying to act annoyed.

Moments later I fell back asleep only to be greeted by another dream…


	4. Two Stars

Chapter 4

Two Stars

_That Night I dreamt that I was a shining star, spreading my light through out the sky. I shined brighter than any other star except one… There was another star in the sky just as bright as me, that gleamed and sparkled, it was placed all the way across the sky, and it was L… _

_I would call out to him and try to reach him, but I was to far away. Are light that soared through the sky did not reach each others. It stayed separated only by a slim slice of darkness. Every night I would reach out to him, and he would reach out to me, but no matter how hard we tried that sliver of darkness kept us apart…_

I woke up from the dream with tears falling down my face. I swiftly wiped them away then turned to my beautiful roommate, who was sound asleep with his lap top in his arms. I wish so much to remove the lap top and replace it with my own body. To be able have my pink flesh softly brushing his. My lips began to quiver as I thought of waking up in the morning in his arms, to a kiss from the raccoon eyed detective. I began to break away from my fantasy and I turned my head towards the clock.

" _Its almost 8 a.m."_ I yawned to myself. _" I better wake up L so we can get ready." _

" L get up" I said with a yawn, not quite awake. " The investigation team will be here soon."

"Meehh", the dark eyed detective managed to say. " Ok, Light-kun, I'm up." Light said with a little more enthusiasm, then before I knew it, he was pulling himself off his side of the bed.

That day was filled with nothing of importance, we searched through the some files and we discovered nothing bizarre, same as everyday. Suddenly I found something of importance.

" Hey L.. Oh I mean Ryuzaki.." I started to say as I has my eye focused on the computer screen.

"Yeess Light?" L said still focused on his own research.

"I think I found something of importance", I began explaining. " The Yotsuba company stocks have gone up constantly, as the deaths of stock criminals have increased."

" Hmm…" The sugar addict said while sucking on a lollipop. I watched as he would twirl it around his mouth, while slightly sucking it. He reminded me of vacuum, the way he sucked up any sweets that was in a 10 foot radius of him." That's an excellent observation Light."

The rest of the day was spent observing the Yotsuba company.

"Its getting pretty late," Matsuda yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Yes, I think its time to call it a night", my father said, the usual authority rang clearly in his voice. Soon everyone from the investigation team was gone, leaving me alone with the ghostly boy chained to me. L and I continued to work until 9 p.m. when he asked me a question.

"Light-kun" the young detective said, he sounded slightly nervous, his face could not hold his usual blank expression. I wonder what was wrong.

"Yes, Ryuzaki", I replied smoothly, without hesitation.

"Would you like to take a walk outside into the backyard with me", the raven haired boy finally said, his eyes staring straight into my eyes. It felt like he was burning a hole inside of me, his eyes were as black as midnight.

"There's a backyard", I question, I don't remember him ever mentioning a backyard.

"Yes its quite large…. Would you like to come with me", L's eyes were still fixed on me. The intensity of the stare was far greater than before.

" I believe I have to, considering we are attached to each other", I causally replied.

" I guess that's true," L quickly got up and walked towards a door, dragging me along with him. The detective lead me down a couple hall ways, then through an elevator, until we reached our destination. He opened a door that led to a huge grassy piece of land. There was a trail of stone that he led me onto, it was surrounded with a abundance of different flowers. There was an out door light every meter through- out the path.

"This is absolutely gorgeous," I breathed. The raven haired boy turned a round and gave me a small smile.

" Thank you, I haven't had the chance to come out here in a while"

We continued to walk along the path, until we reached a big empty circle surrounded by sunflowers. There was a fairly big blanket stretched out on the ground, obviously for L and I. Two candles were place on the blanket, already lit (Watari probably set this up), and a picnic basket was right next to it.

" Would you like to have dinner with me", L questioned shyly.

I felt my face flush as red as the rose next to me. My heart started to beet as I realized that L was inviting me to have a candle light dinner outside in the middle of a rose garden. I could only nod, then we both proceed to the blank.

L quickly pulled out a key from his pocket and placed it in the lock with in the hand cuffs. They fell to the ground with a slight jingle. My eyes were fixed on his as he grabbed my hand to pull me down on to the blanket.

"What is all of this" I finally said shocked that this was really happening.

"I been feeling bad about how I been treating you. I locked you up in confinement for 2 weeks, and afterward I chained you to myself. This is no way to treat a good friend, I'm sorry." L explained as he stared into my eyes, his blank face had not returned.

"Your letting me go", I sputtered out. " You don't suspect me anymore?"

"No, I am not letting you out of surveillance yet" L replied, his eyes looked down from our stare." But I think you do deserve a night without a handcuff on your wrist once in awhile." He chuckled, his lips played in to a slight smile.

" Thank you," my eyes tried to capture his again, the corners of my mouth rotated up as he looked back into my eyes.

"Here have some food", the dark eyed boy offered, handing me a turkey sandwich.

"Thank you", I smiled. " Turkey sandwiches are my favorite."

"I know" His smile began to spread through out his whole mouth. With that said we both ate in silence, then I laid down to stare at the stars. I located the two stars that were in my dream, remembering the day we went to the coffee shop.

"_Those were the two stars in my dream", _I thought to myself. The raven haired boy soon finished his sweets and laid beside me. An hour later the boy beside me started to get up. I quickly got to my feet than faced him.

"Thank you for a great time" I blushed, my eyes staring at my feet.

"There's something on your cheek", L said, then he lifted his hand and touched my warm, flushed cheek. He didn't move his hand from my face and we began staring intensely at each other. My heart started raising and my skin grew goose bumps. My head felt like a hot air balloon as I started to close my eyes and lean in… Suddenly I felt warm lips pressed against my own.


	5. Discussion and Domance

Chapter 5

L's perspective.

"_This feeling… I've never received before… It's unknown to me.. What is it?" _My lips were pressed fiercely against the young suspect, his arms wrapped around me like he was a snake and I was his pray.

"_Was this the result I wanted from this planned dinner" _I questioned myself, afraid to open my eyes and meet his. My face was flushed red, sweat started to build up in my pores. The amber-eyed boys tongue began to run against my lips. I quickly pulled back, and his arms descended from me. His creamy eyelids began to open, and his eyes lit up with confusion and embarrassment. I took a few steps backwards, and my eyes flickered to his and back down to my feet. I couldn't think of anything to say, and it seemed like he couldn't either.

The next few days were filled with a deep silence between the brunette and myself. Both unable to speak of the enchanted moment where fate pressed our lips together, only to be destroyed by the reality that split them apart. During work hours, we acted as if nothing had happen. We both kept ourselves occupied with task that did not involve the others assistance. No one on the task force took notice in the lack of communication between us and at night, we did our routine in utter silence.

I was always used to being a lone in complete silence, so why was this so… infuriating? The feelings I have acquired for him was nothing but a fluke. I have never had toleration for anyone besides Watari, so how could I have excessive attraction towards this amber- eyed suspect.

"Ryuzaki!" The brown haired boy exclaimed with slight worry and annoyance.

"Oh… Yes… Light-kun" This was the first time he has spoken directly to me in a couple of days.

" I think we should have a talk after the Kira investigation team leave", The younger boy whispered, his amber eyes sparkled as my eyes flickered to his. This was also the first time we've made eye contact in the past days of silence.

"Of course Light-kun" I responded, my blank face covered my excitement, but my eyes betrayed me. A smile of satisfaction spread over his boyish face, then he turned back to his work. The police force stayed later than intended that evening, because of the new information we acquired from the Yasuda company. Finally, the police rose from their chairs and began to approach the exit.

"I think it's time to call it a night", Chief Yagami declared, his voice stayed strong as a yawn tired to take its course.

"Yea its getting pretty late, and we could all use some extra sleep," Matsuda yawned, as he wiped the droplets of water that exited his eyes. Mogi just nodded as he head for the door. It was midnight, the investigation team had been working since 8:30am, only breaking for food and the occasional bathroom break.

"Thank you everyone for a hard days of work, I know with us all working together we will bring Kira to justice", I put on a satisfying smile, as the coworkers departed.

" Ryuzaki seems to be in a good mood," Matsuda whispered to the chief.

" Knowing the circumstances, I can understand why. The Kira case has finally come to a closing, and most importantly, Light is almost 100 percent innocent." The Chief replied with pride as the thought of his son being innocent gave him immediate joy.

" Why would Ryuzaki care if Light was Kira or not", Matsuda asked, he turned around to look back at me as the two of the head toward the door.

"Ryuzaki and Light seem to have formed a close friendship, as the engage themselves in intellectual conversations and chess matches. As important the case is to Ryuzaki, the grasp of a friend seems to be important to him as well…" This was all I could hear of Senor Yagami's conversation. The words stung on me like venom.

"_Light and I…. friends…" I pondered to myself, "this theory did not seem possible, I have never had a friend or had a need for one especially a suspect of a major case. Even if his percentages of being Kira right now were close to 0, I am almost defiantly sure he's been Kira at one point…"_

"Ryuzaki?" The young boys eyes questioned me as I seemed to have been staring at him intensely for the past 5 minutes. "Could we begin our talk now?" The amber eyed boy asked, but his eyes seemed to be hesitant as he searched his mind of what to say exactly.

" Of course Light-kun," A smile spread over my face, but I quickly restrained it.

"The other night…When we kissed… " The young boy eyes began to flicker back in forth from his feet to above my head as he proceed through the conversation. " Ryuzaki the point is we did kiss and we need to move past that, we can't keep ignoring each other in our current position. I am not sure of the feelings you posses for me, but I think we both need to recognized and acknowledge the others parties feelings."

His voice rang with determination and authority, his eyes now held mine. He raised from his chair to stand beside my chair, making me look up to him. I immediately rose, I kept my face emotionless, with blank eyes that gave only a reflection. His faced had created a superior dominant expression, but his eyes could not hold back the fear of rejection. A smile began to play at my lips at the thought of Lights perfect acting skills failing him.

" Yagami-kun", I responded trying to be as formal as possible. "The current situation being placed is you are a Kira suspect and any emotions we both may have or not have acquired does not change our current position. I can not afford to play with any new emotions, with that said, I do agree with your accusation about us ignoring each other. This simply will not do, so I suggest we both forget this event had ever occurred." The last few word stung as they made there way out of my mouth and into the air for him to hear. I glanced away, trying to hide my saddened eyes from the confused, lovely, boy who's mask began to crack showing his real emotion.

" And if by the off chance you find me to be innocent," His voice cracked, his eyes refused to look at mine as his mask began to heal itself. In a few moments his face had completely stowed away any emotion of sadness. My face soon fell blank, as my mouth began to open.

" When or if the following suggestion takes place, we will reevaluate our feelings and go from there." My eyes did not dare to meet his, but my arm was drawn to him. Without my permission, my hand had guided itself to the discrete boy's arm, in attempt to comfort him.

" Hmm.." He purred with delight to my touch. " We'll just see how long you can maintain your emotions." His eye taunted me with the challenge, his hand had removed my hand from his shoulders. He turned swiftly on his heels as he started to make for the door.

" Where do you think your going," I hissed as he obviously was trying to gain a more dominant position between the two of us.

" We are going to our room," the young boy declared, his voice was stern, as he began pulling me towards the door. His mask was thickly layered with stubbornness as he dragged me through the door.

"Fine" was all I could say as we headed to our room.


	6. Lost

Chapter 6

Light's POV

Once we got up to our room, I slammed the door shut. The noise startled L and he tripped. As a result, I tobbled over him, our limbs mixed together like noodles. My arms held me up only inches above his face, my leg intertwined with his, and my stomach laid on his.

"Yagami-sun", L nervously proceeded. Eh why did he decide now was the right time to be so formal with me. " Can you please remove your body from mine." His mask was broken, feared mottled his face, and desperation flooded his eyes.

"And if I say no, what do you plan to do," I slithered out, my eyes burning a hole through him.

" This is not appropriate behavior, Light-kun. If you do not immediately remove your self from my body I'll…." The boy below me started to stutter.

"You'll what", I challenged, my lips moved closer to his.

"I'll.. Up your percentages of being Kira!"

"What! You can't do that!", My mask instantly broke, furry flood through my veins. _He can't do that! That's unethical! _

" Try me," His voice rang with challenge. His mask completely healed, and dominance rang through out his voice.

" Fine!", _I will not lose this challenge, he will not prosecute me for something as stupid as this. Especially because he was the one who kissed me in the beginning, he started all of this! _My lips descended to his, his head moved to the side, but I soon grasped his face between my two hands. My lips were firmly planted on his, and I began licking his lower lip demanding entrance.

The raven haired boy refused my tongue, so I kneed his sack a gently, and he gasp in response. Quickly my tongue swarmed into his mouth, taking complete control of the situation. Soon his tongue began to fight, as we both struggled for dominance over the kiss.

My hands tangled themselves into the dark eyed mans hair. His hand slid to my hips, pressing me tighter against him. My tongue massaged the roof of his mouth, as he tickled the inside of my tongue. It seemed like eternity passed as I began to feel light headed. The talented tongued man broke the kiss, and we both began to gasp for air.

"Light… Get off of me.. Now!", Anger accumulated in his eyes, he pushed me away and I landed on my ass. He began to get up and I quickly followed.

_Shit he seems extremely mad, maybe that wasn't the greatest idea. _

After a couple of minutes, the insomniac started pulling me towards the bathroom. He swiped his tooth brush and began to rapidly brush his teeth.

I felt pain take its course through out my body. _Did he really not enjoy our kiss? He was kissing back pretty violently, hungrily even. Maybe he just didn't want to lose… _

" Yagami-sun, I am going to take a shower, please respect the remaining amount of my privacy and not enter the shower." His blank eyes barely glimpsed at me as he head towards the shower. A tear began to run down my eye.

_He completely regret both kisses we shared. I don't mean anything to him. _Frustration spread over me, I quickly looked away from the dark eyed boy and wiped a way my tear drop. _I feel… heart broken. I don't think… I ever felt this way about someone… And I especially have never experience rejection before. All the girls (and some of the guys) fell right into my hands, like a toy at my disposal, they were happy if I ever used them.., but he… _

More tears were released from my eyes. Luckily the other boy had already stepped into the shower. His pants and boxers flew over the shower curtains rapidly, follow by a harsh sound of his violently zipping down his sleeves, then a shirt flew over and made contact with his face.

Ten minutes later, the water stopped, and a hand shout out to grab a towel. Once L had dressed, I stepped into the shower and undressed myself.

_Maybe L just isn't ready for a relationship… _My eyes shut, tears escaped and rolled down my cheek, intertwining with the shower water. _Or maybe its just me…_

Twenty minutes later, I emerged from the shower. I would up been sooner, but tears kept pressing against my eyes and escaping.

"Finally," the cold face boy hissed.

"Sorry", I sheepishly replied, trying to fight back the tears.

L's POV

_I've never seen him like this. His perfect composure is destroyed, his eyes… His confidence… He's actually.. Upset? About us? Or me, not wanting to be in a relationship with him? Is this an act, some sort of diversion so he can strike when I least expect it? _My eyes fixed on the amber eyed boy, redness began to swell beneath them. His butter scotched skin seemed to be pale. His facial expression seemed to lack confidence and weariness seemed to take its place. But mostly his eyes… they seemed to plead like he was desperate for… any sign of need from me. This doesn't seem to be an act, it was to… full of emotion to be an act… or was it..

"Yagami-sun, I would really appreciate if we could go to bed." My voice was dry, emotionless, just like my eyes. I stared at myself within the mirror. _There is no way Light-kun could be attracted to me, right? I mean look at my pale skin and black eyes. I looked like a walking corpse! And he.. He looks like.. Well to be perfectly honest with myself he looks like a sex god. And I am supposed to believe that a sex god is attracted to a… living corpse with lifeless eyes and a lifeless personality… There was just no possibility that he could ever have feelings for me…_

" As you wish", eyes rolled, and the tears seized from flowing. _I had this strange feeling spread through my body like a virus. I felt.. Pain? Pain from him being sad? _My blank face began to crumble, I sharply sped around and we entered the bedroom.

My head made contact with the pillow and I swiftly pulled out my lap top. I began to work on the case, gathering information about the Yotsuba company…

_Hmm that's interesting, there is a pattern here. First the "Kira" uses suicide for his first three to four victims, then the next eight to nine are "accidents", then he follows the weekend with at least one heart attack. It's like he's saying " I know you know one of us is Kira, L. But which one is it…" _My eyes disconnected from the from the screen and began to search for Light's figure. His back was turned away from me, the chain drooped over his back and around to his wrist. I decided to put away the lap top early tonight… it was only 2 a.m. I slid the smooth lap top back under my pillows, my eyes gazed to the window, in search of the two bright stars.

_That's odd, I can't seem to locate them. If my mathematical calculation is correct (like it always is), the stars should be resting there and there.. But it seems there no where in sight…_

My eyes began to close, as my mind drift away from the missing stars. Somber took a early arrival, and soon I was fast a sleep.

Normal POV

" Hahaha", a transparent creature emerged from the corner. " Raito maybe unaware now, but he should be happy this L guy is not letting him fall in love with him. I wonder what Raito-kun is going to do when his memory returns, this is going to be interesting." The creature thought to himself, his face twisted into a frown. "Ha, Raito plan was almost flawless, it's a shame that its probably going to result in at least one of them dead, if not by Raito himself, then by Misa or Rem. There like star crossed lovers, no matter what, fate won't let them be together. Haha, this is most definitely going to be interesting."

With that, the creature departed from the room, leaving the two boys with each other. Through out the night, the two stars that were lost, appeared right were they were supposed to be. They were slowly moving in closer together…


	7. Soichiro

Chapter Seven:

Soichiro Yagami's POV

After leaving the building, I headed to my car and proceeded to go home. Twenty minutes after getting into my car, I arrived at home, where I discovered an unknown car in my drive way. _Huh that's strange… I never seen that car before, and its pasted mid-night, who would be at my house at this hour? _I began to walk up the drive way. I put my hand in my pocket next to my gun, just in case someone broke into my house. _No, if someone broke into my house, they wouldn't be dumb enough to leave their car in the driveway… Besides no one with enough money to purchase a car as fine as that one would have any intuition to steal.. _

My hand grabbed the door knob, as I put in the key. Slowly, I opened the door and stepped in. That's when the sound of moans descended to my ears. Quickly I ran up the stairs and ran to my room. _What is that moaning sound? It can't be Sayu, she's spending the night at a friends house, and of course it isn't Light… That means it most be…_

"Sachiko! Are you oka… What is going on here! I demand an explanation right now!", Anger swelled up my throat, my eyes felt tainted as they saw a man holding my wife in bed naked.

"Soichiro! What are you doing here.. I mean I thought you were going to spend the night at the headquarters.." She sounded breathless, her eyes widen, as she pulled the blanket over herself. _Like she should be hiding her naked body from me! I her husband, how dare she.. She.. Have sexual.. Have sex with that man! After all I've done for this family, for this world! How could she… How DARE she… _

"Who is he! What the Hell!" , my voice began to leave, heat filled my head as "he" began to put on his pants.

" He's a friend I met at work", she seemed to still be in shock as she replied.

" A friend? If this is what you do with all your "friends" then I think this problem has now escalated!", My voice raised, his eyes were fixed on mine.

"Please Soichiro, please calm down", she was pleading, no begging. Her face was with terror.

"CALM DOWN? Are you telling me to calm down when you been sleeping with your coworker in MY house, in MY room, in MY bed!"

" You mean OUR room, bed, and house!", frustration started to take course in her voice. " Ok, can we just please calm down for the children's sake."

" For the children's sake?", my heart felt like it was on fire, my eye sight began to blur as a continued to yell. " If your soo concerned for the children then you wouldn't have slept with this man like a…"

My rational thinking disappeared, I quickly exited the room. Tears of anger streamed down my face. My heart beat accelerated, and my palms began to sweat. I fled down the stairs and began to enter the family room. Everything was exactly how it always was. The was coated in beige paint, and family photos were hung through out the room. One photo per year, along with the kids school pictures. The photos were arrange by category, then by date, I took the liberty of doing this myself a couple years ago. I grabbed the nearest photo of our family and threw it across the room. The glass shattered everywhere, and the frame broke into fours. I retrieved the picture from the broken frame, and desperately began to rip Sachiko out of it.

After I began to cool off, I headed up stairs to face my unfaithful wife. The man seemed to have left the house, and she laid alone in the bed crying.

" Soichiro, I'm.. I'm soo soo, sorry. I didn't mean.. I didn't.. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.. I just, we can't be together anymore. I was going to tell you… I'm.." Her voice was trembling, her sobs seemed endless.

" My dear Sachiko, I'm sorry on how I handled the situation. I shouldn't of stormed out of here so sudden. I'm also sorry for the broken picture in the hall. I understand you must feel lonely without me being here most of the time. I really can't blame you, I'm sorry I wasn't here to satisfy your needs. I'm sorry… I'm just not.." Tears endlessly escaped from my eyes. My lifted my hand to wipe them away. " I just want you to know..", my sobs grew stronger, my voice began to hiccup. " I'll always… love you."

With that, she fell speechless, and I began to pack up my things. I grabbed My wallet, my cell phone, and my jacket and started to make my way out the door, where I saw another picture of my family hanging on the wall. This picture was from when we first had Sayu, I quickly grabbed it and headed to my car. _I guess in the end, it just wasn't meant to be. _I sighed, my gaze left the picture to stare at the stars. _I guess there is not escaping fate. _

Sorry this chapters so short! I thought that was a good place to stop. I hope you guys enjoyed it! (Poor Light, first he got rejected and now his mother had an affair L )

Love,

Sunrisex57


	8. No chains attached

Chapter Eight:

Light's POV

My eyes flew open, I could hear the sound of someone fumbling around faintly in the distance. I glanced at the messy haired detective, his eyes were fixed on his lap top.

"What time is it", I groaned, the sound of my voice seemed different.

" It is 3:14 and 54 seconds Light-kun", His voice was dry, mono-toned and emotionless.

"Uhrggg, why are you up so early go back to bed."

"No can do Light-kun, I want to catch Kira, unlike someone…"

" Trust me I want to catch Kira so I can finally be free of you."

" Or executed!" The words fell out of his mouth like a nuclear bomb.

" Do you honestly think that I am Kira? After everything I been doing! After all that we been through" my voice began to crack even as I hissed out the words.

" If I didn't think you were Kira, then we wouldn't be attached together with handcuffs", his gaze was burning into me. His emotionless eyes seem to have captured anger and authority. His voice was like acid as the word from his mouth burnt me.

" I guess you going to be disappointed because I AM NOT KIRA, sorry to let down your fucking dream of executing me." I returned his gaze to him, mimicking his exact emotion. Then his eyes left mine, the sound of someone walking up the stairs filtered through the room.

" Who is that", I whispered to the dark eyed man, my heart beet accelerated. He began to pull his lap top back to his lap. His delicate, long, pale, fingers opened it up and the bright light of the lap top filled up the room.

"It appears to be your father, Light-sun", his voice was blank and his eyes were emotionlessly staring at me.

" My.. Father?", my voice was unsure and quiet. _Why would he come back at this time of night. I saw him leave earlier with Matsuda… Did something happen at home… _I was awaken from my train of thought as the other boy began to rise. I quickly began to follow him, as he left the room.

We took the elevator down to the 2nd floor, where my father was sitting on a couch with his hands placed on his face. Tears were escaping from his eyes and his face was as red as the curtains.

" Dad! Are you ok? What's going on?" my voice was horse, his eyes shifted to mine as he removed his hands from his face.

" Light… your mother… I don't know how to tell you this.. But we're.." his voice fell, the tears from his eyes began to fall more rapidly. His arms began to shake as he began to continue to talk. " We're.. getting a divorce."

"Whaat? Whhy?" my eyes were fixed with real confusion. My lips began to part, but nothing came out. The dark hair boy beside me had his gaze fixed on me. His eyes still emotionless, as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

" She… is not happy with our relationship." His face looked broken, the tears stopped flowing, but I could tell he was just trying to act strong. _I know he hasn't been home much, but mom wouldn't decided to divorce him based on that. She knows he's at work and is trying to stop Kira. She wouldn't divorce him unless…_

" Did mom…", the word wouldn't come out of my mouth. It seemed impossible for my mother to do something so, soo…

" I'm afraid she did." His eyes were filled with sorrow, he seemed lifeless now. His body was like jelly, he just sat like a lump on a couch, not really caring how his body fell. " Light, please don't get to angry with her. I can understand how she feels, we hardly see each other. She must be lonely and this guy makes her happy… At least it seemed like he does." A single tear left his right eye. He quickly wiped it away, he was trying to hide his pain, but his eye wouldn't let him. Anger began to swell up in my chest. _How could she do this to him! In his own house, while hes trying to make the world a better place for her to live in! I can't stand the women, I can't believe I came from her… She… She doesn't deserve to live.. She's a criminal… Shit, could I have really been Kira? I mean I don't think my mom deserves to live.. But I wouldn't actually kill her.. I mean she's still my mom…. But if someone who wasn't my mom did this would I be willing to kill them? _

Confusion was building up inside my head. _Could I really have been Kira? No, that's ridiculous. L must be starting to get to my head… Stupid bastard, there's no way I was or am Kira. _

" Light-kun", a familiar voice filled my head breaking my thought process. " Are you ok? Light-kun!"

" Yes, sorry Ryuzaki. I'm… fine." My voice began to patch itself sounding more realistic by the second. My father was laying down on the couch and appeared to be a sleep.

"Light-kun, I told your father he can stay here as long as he needs to. I think we should go back up stairs now and give both you and him sometime to relax and think." His voice was mono-toned like usual but there was a hint of concern laced in it. The messy haired insomniac began to head back up to the room. The chain pulled me into the elevator with him.

" Light-kun, I'm sorry" his eyes were fixed on mine and he wrapped his arms around me.

" Its ok Ryuzaki… its not your fault" I was surprised by his arms, but I instantly wrapped mine around his. His hands began to rub my back softly and my head began to droop down to his chest.

" No I'm not just sorry about your parents, I'm sorry on how I been treating you Light-kun" His voice was shaky, he obviously wasn't used to this type of affection if any.

" What do you mean", I didn't understand what he was talking about he never mistreated me.

" I'm sorry…" his voice broke, I could tell this was difficult for him. His eyes began to close. " I'm sorry always accuse you of being Kira, I don't want to execute you. If I had to… I just… You're my first friend and I… trust you… I don't think your Kira." My heart dropped as the words flowed out of his mouth. Tears filtered out of my eyes and my grip tightened. " You are free to go where ever you please, I'll retrieve the key from Watari as soon as you would like. I know you can't stand to be near me, so I'll get an apartment for you and your father set up by tomorrow. You don't have to continue to work on the Kira case, but your always welcome to…" His voice was sincere and but his eyes remained emotionless. _I can't believe he's letting me go.. But what if I am… NO I cant be even Ryuzaki realizes I'm not. But… _

" You can't do this…" my voice sounded foreign to my own ears, my gaze left his and I began to stare at the elevator door. Its been open from the past couple of minutes. " You can't let me… I might have been Kira and I don't remember." My voice was scarred I didn't want to be free of him. _I love the sound of him typing on the key board at night and the way he eats sweets and how he sits… _

" Light" Holy crap! He didn't use any suffix. " I don't think your capable of killing someone no matter what.. Your sense of justice is remarkable and I believe in you." He started to break the embrace, but his hands moved down to my arms. I lifted my face from his chest, the tears had already been dried from his shirt and my face was left a little puffy.

" Thank you… L." His name ruled off my tongue to quick for me to catch myself. " I promise I will help you solve the case until the end."

" Thank you, Light.."

The dark eyed detective and I headed toward the room. His hands released my arms and he called Watari down to give him the key. Watari, without any questions, handed him the key and left the room. The raven haired boy unlocked the chains and they dropped to the floor. I began to move my wrist around. It felt a lot lighter without the chain. Then my eyes made there way to the window outside.

"Look, the two star's light is almost touching" L looked over in amazement.

" That's scientifically impossible, they've never been that close together before." His voice was layered with aw his eyes were fixed on the stars

" I guess there's a first time for everything", I replied, as my eyes left the stars and began to look at the beautiful boy in front of me.


	9. Three words

Authors note:

I really like this chapter, I hope you all like it too! Please review (: Yeee

Chapter Nine:

L's POV

" Light-kun", my emotionless voice proceeded. " I have emailed Watari to set up a room for you and your dad. Your room will be on the 5th floor and your fathers room will preside on the 6th floor. There will be a bathroom attached to each room and a small kitchen with all the necessary utensils. You can stay there as long as you guys like, or if you wish, I can arrange for you two to have an apartment near by." My voice was robotic, I loathed it. I really didn't want Light to leave, but I know I have no reasonable explanation to make him stay.

_I'm soo stupid, I'm letting my number one Kira suspect go because I wanted him to believe I trusted him. To comfort him, but mainly… If he remained with me in my room… My feelings might escalate.. I can't risk this, no matter if he proceeds as Kira after he regains his memory or if he never regains memory of being Kira doe not change anything. He's a killer, I have proof , but I know I could never bring myself to capture him, so I might as well wait for my fate. He will either never regain his memory and after we catch the Yotsuba Kira it will be over, or he will remain killing as Kira and I will decease. Either way I must not be with him, because if my feelings continue to grow…. I may do something irrational… like… fall in love with him. _My eyes widened at the thought, I could never let myself develop those feelings for him. _Even if he was never Kira, I can't… Its just to unethical. _

The boy in front of me remained silent. His gaze was fixed on me and he seemed to be deep in thought. His lips quivered and he started to depart to my bed. Slowly he lowered his bottom to the comforter, his hands clenched his legs, exposing his arms as muscular. He was wearing his usual bed time attire, boxers and a tight fitting t-shirt that exposed the shape of his torso.

"Ryuzaki, I" His lips closed, his eyes were fixed on a picture of Brittan that was placed on the wall across the room. One of his hands moved to his chin and he rested his cheek on it. " I rather stay with you."

My heart jolted… _Stay with me? What does he mean? Does he mean he'd rather stay in the building with me… or stay in my room with me… _

" I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate on your request. Do you merely wish to stay in the building with me or to share this room with me.." My eyes were staring at him with intensity. I let curiosity show through my eyes, in an attempt to keep him with me in the room. _Stop this insanity, you should not be feeling any emotion towards him. The truth of the matter is even though I told him he wasn't suspected as Kira, the truth was that it didn't matter if he was Kira because I wouldn't take any action against him. I was playing right in the palm of his hand. I can't let myself grow any more attached. If I do he'll be the death of me.. I need to catch him before all my reasoning is lost.. I need to catch him with as much distance between the two of us as there can be. I need to catch him before its to late…_

" Which one would you prefer", His smirk returned to his face and his eyes danced with amusement. Obviously he wanted me to confess some sort of need for him. He was obviously feeling like his old self again. His posture straightened and it seemed he was becoming more sure of himself as each moment I waited to replied. His lips formed into a slight smile of satisfaction, his eyes were smirking at me.

" I suppose whatever Light-kun feels comfortable with if fine with me. But if he does decide to resume with staying in my room with me, then I will have to have Watari order another bed." My emotionless voice presumed. " In less you wish to acquire my room, then I can just switch to the one that was meant for you, what you chose doesn't make a difference to me." I returned his stare, his confidence seemed to lessen.

" Mhmm…" the amber eyed boy began with a yawn. " I'm not sure on what I want to do but *Yawn* I think right now It would be best to just get some sleep." He then proceeded to put his legs on the bed. His head was against the pillow and has arms were on either side of him. His shirt was running up, exposing his bare torso.

"I guess we can deal with this in the morning", I took my place at the other end of the bed in defeat. _Its just one night, nothing will happen. _My eyes stared at the top of the ceiling, trying to find meaningless patterns with in the markings.

"Ryuzaki", the brown haired boy's voice was soft, his eyes remained closed and his breathing was shallow. _Hmm it seems like Light talks in his sleep. _I chuckled to myself, he seemed so innocent in his sleep, so vulnerable so.. Beautiful… " I love you."

_He… loves me? No.. he can't its just a dream.. His unconscious mind most of just placed his emotions for someone else with my face or name. There's no way he actually…_

" Ryuzaki", the amber eye boy screamed. " Don't leave me.. Please don't I'm sorry I won't kill again. I promise… I love you.. Please don't…" Tears were pouring out of his eyes his arms were searching the bed rapidly.

" Light…" my heart dropped. Though I knew he was dreaming, I couldn't help feel pain as the liquid substance flowed out of his eyes.

"Where are you! Don't… Stop… Come back!", his screams filled up the room. His hand found mine and he quickly grabbed hold of it. I instinctively grabbed him and continued to hold him in my arms. " Ryuzaki I love you.. Please don't leave me.. I promise to be good please…"

I brushed my lips against his, my hands rubbed his back. " I promise Light, I'll never leave you."

Light began to calm down, his head rested against my chest and his stomach was pressed against mine. I could feel his breathing, he was still asleep. His mouth opened slightly, but then closed.

" I'll never leave you Light", I whispered, my gaze was fixed on the stars out side. " I'll never leave you because… I love you." My eyes began to shut as a phenomena took place, the two stars in the sky moved closer together, causing their light to finally touch.


	10. I don't like you?

Chapter Ten:

L's POV

Slowly my eye lids lifted and I fixed my eyes on the boy on top of me. The heat from his body was making me sweat. His warm arms spread over me, his head was on my shoulder. I looked over to the clock carefully, trying not to wake the boy on top on me. It either said 5:25 or 2:52 I could quite tell from my angle. The amber eyed boy started to move, his eye lids widened and his lips began to open.

"Ryuzaki?" He questioned , he seemed confused, but he didn't pull away from me.

"Light-kun", my emotionless voice sounded more foreign to me.

" Why… are you holding me? Why am I holding you? Whaat happened?" His eyes started to close again, his grip loosened and he repositioned himself so he was laying next to me facing up.

" You were having a… nightmare.. And you were searching for me, begging for me not to leave so I had to hold you." My voice was sounding more foreign to me as the words slipped from my mouth. It seemed like I had no control over what came out of my mouth anymore. _Maybe its from the lack of sleep. Or maybe I'm starting to get a cold. _

"Oh… Sorry Ryuzaki.. What did I dream of exactly." His gaze was fixed on the ceiling, but began to meet mine. He was obviously expecting me to answer, but I didn't now what to say.

" Urm, you dreamt you were Kira and that I caught you. You began to tell me not to leave you and your arms began to search the bed for me. Then you began to cry and you told me…" My voice began to betray me, its tone was completely different showing discomfort, his eyes seemed more curious now and he urged me to go on. " You told me that you love me."

Both of us fell silent, the charismatic younger boy shied away for what seemed to be the first time in his life. " Since you been talking about me being Kira so much, it must have been planted in my subconscious."

Neither of us dared to look at the other. My eyes swayed between the ceiling and the door. " I suppose that could explain why you believed you were Kira, but how do I fit in?" My voice was still emotionless, I could now feel his gaze on me. _Or Maybe he was Kira and his memories come back once hes asleep. But them why would he be begging for me to stay... _

" Well you have been the one constantly blurting out that I am Kira, so of course you would fit in my dream." His voice was plain, effortless, and nonchalant. " Besides we both know that I'm physically attracted to you, and of course you to me." He let out a huge grin, _he really didn't have any shame did he? _

" I don't recall announcing to you I still acquire any attraction towards you. That incident took place weeks ago, so please speak for yourself and I shall do the same." My voice sounded robotic, it reminded me of an answering machine. My voice's pitch never rose or sank, it was perfectly in sync, displaying no emotion.

" Ha,", He smirked, he turned his entire body towards me. " You might not of said it out loud, but actions speak louder than words my dear friend." His face began to edge closer to mine own. My face betrayed me and blushed, but my eyes displayed fear. My mask was completely shattered as his lips were brushed softly against mine.

They were warm and soft, his lip tasted like mint, and his breath tickle my nose. One of his hands was placed on my cheek, and the other one wrapped around me. Both of my arms stayed by my side, unsure about what to do. Something warm was licking my lip, I gasped in reply, and it quickly gained entrance into my mouth, for the second time. His muscle began to explore the inside of my mouth, it started with the roof, then it began to massage my tongue. My tongue then began to rush into the other boys mouth. The heat of his mouth was soothing, his tongue began to wrestle mine for dominance. _What am I thinking? I shouldn't being doing this with a boy that's my number one suspect... but he's so soft and smells so good and I think I... _

The curious boy got on top of me, my arms wrapped around his shoulders, forcing him closer. _I think I... love him?_ His hand went up my shirt, exposing my pale skin. His warm hands heated up my flesh, and his mouth descended from mine. His lips came in contact with my neck and his tongue began to tease it. _No I can't... I don't... Last night I was tired, I didn't know what I was saying... I can't love him._

" Li… Light..", my voice was shaky, he bit my flesh and I groaned with pleasure and pain. " L…Light.. We need to stoopp."

He showed no signs of stopping, his hands began to pull my shirt up and over my head.

" Light!", I began to try to push him off, but he pinned my arms above my head. "Light STOP!", my voice sounded nervous, I was nervous, I didn't want him to go any farther, but my body did. _I can't love him! I don't love him!_ His grip on me tightened, his lips went lower. "Urrg... Stop" He began to unbutten my pants. " Light! Stop this, this insanity! I do not like you in that way, and I'm not sure now if I even consider you as a friend!" My voice was full of range. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with regret. He quickly got off of me and slid out of bed, pulling me with him. I saw tears slide down his cheeks and pain shot through me. _No... I didn't mean that.. Light I'm sorry... I should of told him.. I should tell him... That no matter what I say or how I react... The truth is that.. I love you._

Light's POV

" Light! Stop this, this insanity!" The panda eyed detective's voice was filled with frustration. His eyes gave me a look that could kill, but his body beckoned for more. "I do not like you in that way, and I'm not sure now if I even consider you as a friend!" My heart dropped, _he doesn't even consider me a friend… _I quickly got out of bed, pulling him with me. Fury filled tears streamed down my cheeks. _Stupid L! He knows he wants me.. Everybody wants me.. Last night he had me tight in an embrace, and while I was a sleep… I can't believe I'm making a fool of myself, its not like I love him. I just find him… smart and attractive, but I don't love him…right? _

Tears continued to flow down my cheeks more rapidly, I refused to look at the dark eyed man, and violently made my way to the bathroom. I threw off my shirt and tossed it at the ground. _Why can't I get him out of my head? _I then proceeded to pull my pants off of me and stepped into the empty shower. _Why does it hurt so much when he rejects me? _I threw my boxers over the shower curtain and turned on the water. _I might think of him as the only one equal to me. _The water was cold, my skin shivered as they made contact. _But that doesn't mean that… _My mind went blank, I quickly grabbed the shampoo and squirted it in my hand. I began to massage the shampoo in my hair. _But I do… He's .. he's the only one that seems through me… _I put my head under the water, and my hand started towards the soap bar. _He's the only one that can hold an intelligent conversation with me… _I rubbed the soap bar all over my body, desperately trying to clean my skin. _But he thinks I'm Kira… _I put the soap back and grabbed the conditioner. _But there's this feeling I get around him.. It feels like… love? _I placed the condition in my hair and put the bottle back on the little shelf. _But he only thinks of me as a suspect. _I let the condition rinse out, my arms dangled uncontrollably, my eyes closed and my head drooped. _And he'll never feel anything towards me, or anyone else because he is L, and L is for Loyalty to justice… not for love. _

Tears mixed in with the water, my legs began to give out, and I kneeled down. _I think I understand how my father feels, its like my purpose for living was ripped out of me…_


	11. Always take the stairs

Chapter Eleven:

Light's POV

I turned the shower water off and grabbed a towel. I continued to dry myself off, then I threw the towel over the shower curtain. Hoping it would land on the owl eyed detective. I slowly put clothes on then I shuffled my way out of the shower.

_Shit.. I'm going to have to face him…_ I rubbed my burning eyes, _I hope there not to red._

"Light-kun appears to have been crying, is it because of me Light-kun?" His eyes were wide, guilt was only hinted in his voice. His head was angled a little downwards.

" No..", I grumbled, I rubbed my eyes with the towel that was on the ground next to the black orbed man. " I'm just upset about my father and mother." I began to walk to the mirror, _Uhh my eyes are so puffy. _I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I towel shook my hair dry, then began to style it with a comb. The detective did not talking during my "morning routine."

The ghostly detective eyes were glued to my face, analyzing my every move like I was some sort of animal on display.

"What", I spat out at the dark shaded boy, irritation purposely thickened in my voice, pain was slightly sliding in the cracks of my act.

He just continued to stare at me, he shifted his balance to his back against the wall. " Lets get a move on, Yagami-kun, we need to proceed with the investigation."

I rolled my eyes, then continued to the door. L remained behind me like a shadow. I quickly walked down the hall, then pressed the elevator retriever button. The elevator immediately opened, and we both shuffled inside of the elevator. L thin white fingers gently pressed a code into the elevator followed by the level we wanted to go to.

*KicakicakiAH* the elevator rumbled. Instantly the elevator halted, my heart dropped, and my eyes flashed to the wide eyed detective.

" Shit",

" I know"

The electricity immediately shut off, and the elevator completely dropped to the last floor. I felt my organs move up, as the elevator pulled down. My stomach twisted inside out, and my heart skipped a beat. I held my breath and closed my eyes. L cringed into my shoulder, I was to shocked to move. The doors remained shut, and the only light we had was the light of L's mini flash light.


	12. Stronger than you know

Chapter Twelve:

Light's POV

"Ryuzaki, please tell me you have your phone or some kind of phone located in the elevator?"

" I'm afraid not Light-kun", (Nooow its back to Light-kun)

" God damn it!" The light of the flash light began to flicker, struggling to stay alive. I think this was one of the only times I've seen L the great detective get pissed off over something unrelated to the Kira case. " Great now its completely dark." His voice hinted fear, and his face.. Well he could be crying right now and I would have no idea. The elevator was just that dark.

" Are you afraid of the dark", I almost laughed as I said this. _There is no way the greatest detective in the world has a fear of the dark, that's just so kindergarten… But I guess I could kind of understand why you'd be afraid. He suspects me to be Kira and the power went out when were stuck in an elevator with no video camera. In addition, he knows I'm upset about… well I'm not quite sure what he thinks I'm upset about. Maybe he does think I'm only upset about my father and mother, but you'd think he would think I might be upset with him… I mean I kissed him and he rejected me… _Tears threatened my eyes, I quickly released my mind from the thought of the dark haired raccoon eyed boy that was right next to me.

" I am not afraid of the dark, I am afraid of what can happen if I am not able to see and analyze the situation." L was still glued to my shoulder, I could feel his breath on my mouth, it tasted sweet and sugary. I took advantage of the situation and engulfed him in my arms. I thought he would try to escape, but instead he snuggled in my chest. I ran my fingers through his thick black hair. Surprisingly, it felt brushed and my fingers went through quickly without getting stuck on a knot.

" Liiigght", his voice was hoarse, his body shaking a little in my own.

" Yes, Ryuzaki", I whispered. _His fear was contagious, I mean why would the power happen to go right when we entered the small elevator. This seemed to be planned out perfectly, maybe Kira was spying on us. Maybe he's been planning this out for a long time, just waiting for the right moment when everyone is confused. _My palms began to sweat.

" I'm sorry" His voice was sincere, but I could tell he was uncomfortable. He wasn't used to apologizing and his tone betrayed him. Silence swept through the elevator like the plague. He tried to break it, but quickly retracted.

"It's ok Ryuzaki. It's not your fault the power went out", I ran my fingers up and down his back comfortingly. His spine was boney and rigid.

"No, I'm sorry that… I said you weren't my friend. I was just scared… I'm really not as strong as everyone thinks." I held him closer, and kissed the top of his head. My fingers caressed his face, and my lips collided with his.

" Light… we can't do this.. You're my suspect and…" I cut him off, angered flickered through out me.

" How many times do I have to tell you? I am not or never have been Kira!" my voice was loud, tears of anger slithers down my eye like a water snake. _Why can't he just believe me! How could I be Kira if I been with him for weeks and even if I did give the power or how ever Kira kills to someone else, wouldn't I at least remember? Shit.. This sucks.. I can't.. I'm not.. Why won't he believe me… Why can't I believe myself… _My thoughts were broken off by L, his voice raged out and my thoughts deceased.

" How can I be sure?", his voice questioned, he began to push away from me. " Why should I trust you? I trusted my parents when they said they'd be back but I DON'T SEE THEM ANYWHERE. Why the hell should I trust anyone? Should I just trust the criminals that they didn't commit a crime even though all the evidence points to them?

" No but.."

"Then why should I trust you…" His voice was becoming weaker, his body was shaking so hard the whole elevator shook.

" Ryuzaki… you should trust me because I'm your friend and I would never let anything happen to you." I grabbed him, his body was as cold as a ghost.

"How do I know…" his voice was trailing off. " My parents.. They were.."

"I'm not like your parents.."

"And my brother…"

"Your brother?" I questioned, I didn't even know he had a brother.

" Never mind…"

" Tell me what happened…"

" He promised… he wouldn't…" his voice trembled. " I'm not allowed to speak of this.. Sorry Light-kun.."

" I understand, I just wish you didn't have to keep everything bottled up inside you all the time. It must be hard and.. Your stronger than you think you are… anyone would have cracked with all the pressure you hold on your shoulders. I don't understand how you can go through life with all you have seen, the worst murders, the worst people without tell anyone how you feel. Your.. Your incredibly strong.. And I'm upset over…" His arms hug me tighter, he put my head on his shoulder and began to rub my back.

" Your stronger than you think too", His voice was a mumble. I liked the sound of it, it was…. Sexy. I leaned into his chest and he took up straight. _Whoa hes actually taller than me.. _I laughed to myself. His face barred into my hair. His lips were placed on my scalp, then quickly removed.

" Light, I loov" the elevator rumbled, and the door began to slide open. _Of course, now it opens. _

" Light! Ryuzaki! Are you guys ok?" My father voice beckoned out, while Watari was prying the door open. I released the dark eyed boy from my arms.

"Yes, we are okay Yagami-sun. How did you manage to find us?"

" Watari was watching the security cameras and saw you go into the elevator before the power went out." My fathers voice answered. The elevator doors were finally pried open enough for both L and I to slip out.

Sorry that both chaper 11 and 12 were so short and sorry for all the spelling mistakes in chapter 11.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any disapointments.. I promise soon they'l get together ;)


	13. Just Dream

_**Chapter Thirteen: **_

L's POV

_Saved by the bell, I would say. Watari and Mr. Yagami entered right as I was about to express.. Falsehood. Unwanted emotions, and defiantly unneeded. Lately it feels like my world has been deflated, like the air has thickened and I'm beginning to choke on all my… feelings. Like I finally woke up from my perfect world or dream.. That I created to hide from these emotions that were always barred deep inside of me. But My dream was popped and my world stop spinning, so I guess I must face reality which is Light…_

_

* * *

_

" Thanks for getting us out of the elevator", Light voice seemed insincere, his eyes gazed at the coffee table in the hall way. I'm sure they couldn't hear our conversation, our confessions. The elevator was sound proof, and we didn't even hear them trying to break down the door.

" Anytime Master Yagami" Watari's voice responded. He was drenched, his white hair was plastered to his face, and rain drops raced down his neck. His blue eyes were dim, and his hands shook from the coldness. He must of went out side looking for us, I wonder how long we were stuck in that elevator.

" Thank you, Watari. You best get into dry clothes, I am going to do more research on the investigation. Light-kun, I suggests you and Yagami-sun return to your rooms. There on the 5th and 6th floor, you guys can decide on which room you prefer. Oh, and make sure to take the stairs until the power and the elevators are running again. The scanners have back up power stored in a battery, so they should still be efficient."

" Thank you Ryuzaki, I really do appreciate you letting both my boy and my self stay in your building." Yagami-sun replied, he seemed like the life was knocked out of him. Discouraged, if I had to place one word on it. His posture was droopy, his face blank, and his eyes, were just cold. He was like a puppet that was hanging by strings. It seems like his wife was his puppet master, his wife and justice. I'm sure his kids possessed a couple strings also. I don't want to become a puppet…

" L… I mean Ryuzaki… Do you think I could speak with you for a moment." The amber haired boy's eyes meant mine. His voice broke my thought process.. Like it always did.

" I don't think now is the appreciate time to have a "chat", I need to get something's done for the investigation and you … need to get to your room with your father, and decide on your living conditions."

" That is what I wanted to talk about…" I cut him off.

" Please Light-kun, just leave, I need to think about somethings and I really don't feel like discussing…"

I didn't feel like finishing my sentence, I quickly turned away and left towards the stairs.

" If you need anything, please talk to Watari, because I do not want to be bothered." My pace fastened and I could feel his eyes glaring at my back. " Please just… leave me alone." I whispered, not sure if he heard, and didn't really care. I had a lot to think about and maybe it would be easier to get through life if he was just not there.

* * *

_Pushing away reality because the truth is I just want to dream. The stars move apart like the two halves of my heart. Why wake up when is so much easier to just dream away my life, without thinking about emotions, without breathing air, because I think if I do, Il just end up choking anyways. I rather not live.. I think I'll just dream. _

_

* * *

_

Sorry its been so long since I posted chapters! I been so bussy with school. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!


	14. Never said it'd be easy to say Good bye

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Lights POV **

_**Why does the universe keep pushing us away. Sometimes it feels like I'm the only one trying to keep us close. Like everyone else is tearing us apart, apparent even him… **_

**Why can't he just let his emotions steer him through the depth of this world. Why does he always have to push me away? **

**I could hear my fathers foot steps on the stairs, but my eyes and body were fixed. Watching the Dark eyed detective take his leave. **

" **Please just… leave me alone." His voice was faint, his voice was quiet and hoarse. His posture was slump, like always, but he walked in defeat. He did not want me to talk to him, he just wanted to sob in silence, move on, and forget about me. **

_**Fine! I'll just take my leave then, I don't need him, I shouldn't need him and he wasn't even that cute anyways.. Just smart, and corky, and adorable… But I'm sure there is another.. I'll go find a new star in the sea of the universe. Because there are 4,999,999,999 other stars in the sky, and I'm sure I can find my other half else where. **_

**I told my feet to move, and luckily, they obeyed. I made my way up to his room, and packed my things. **_**Where's my favorite shirt. I know I left it on the coat hanger next to the dresser. Maybe I put it in the closet… or in the dresser… **_**I opened the bottom drawer of the dresser and rummaged through the clothing. My hands picked up a white shirt and slipped it into my bag. **_**Just one memento, I'm sure he won't notice… **_**I continued flipping through the colorless shirts. White..white..white..white.. **_**Maybe I should ask L if he's seen it.. **_**My heart stopped. I heard a shift at the door, and a figured walked into the room. Identified as L or well "Ryuzaki". His eyes locked on mine, flickering a hint of curiosity, but soon his face fell flat of all emotions. **

"**Yagami-sun, what are you doing in this room", His voice demanded, his eyes wandering to the bag and to my hands, soon he put the puzzle together. **

" **I'm packing my things", I looked down at my bag as I spoke, trying to avoid his cold eyes. " Don't you remember, you wanted me out of your room." ****My voice was cold, anger flooded out of my mouth like the Russian river. **

" **I see, I didn't think you'd pack your things so quick speaking that you'll only be a couple floors away." His voice was a quiet whisper in the wind, he was staring straight at me, trying to gain eye contact.**

"**I'm moving to an apartment, and I will be quitting the investigation team." I turned my back as the words jumped out of my mouth, pretending to find a shirt. **

**He swiftly nodded his head, " Are you trying to find something?" He was fidgeting from side to side. His hair was covering his face.**

" **Yea, I'm just trying to find my jacket", I remembered, **_**ironically I was pretending to find a shirt when really I was looking for my jacket anyway. **_

" **Your favorite jacket?" He questioned, his eye brow rose behind his faintly hidden face. ( *Haha I don't think L even has eyes brows* authors note) **

" **Yea, have you seen it?" **

" **No…", he looked away, hiding something maybe? I'm not sure. **

" **Well if you find it… let me know." The room fell silent. I zipped up my bag and made my way out of the room. My shoulder brushed against the raven hair boy as I squeezed past him. **

"**Light-kun…" **

"**Yes, Ryuzaki" I stopped walking and turned towards him. My eyes fixed on him, waiting for him to say something. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Then he let his hair drape over his face again.**

"…**If I find your jacket, I'll let you know." He whispered, and turned back to the room. I began to walk away again, I guess happy endings only happen in fairy tales… **

**

* * *

**

**Watari's POV**

**I made my way back to my room and quickly changed into a dry attire. I went back to the security monitors and discovered an empty room. **_**Master L must of returned to the bedroom. **_**I flickered the security monitors back on, and saw him heading towards his bedroom, where Light was placed. **_**Its appears that Master Light is packing his bags.. **_**L entered the room, and they appeared to be avoiding each other. L hid behind his hair, like he did when he was just a child and Light angled his back towards him. **

"**I'm moving to an apartment, and I will be quitting the investigation team." Light's voice clearly stated. **

_**What happened… Why is he.. **_**The boys continued to talk briefly and Light made his leave, L just stood there, like he did when he was a child. He didn't want Light to leave, did he? That's the same expression he had when… **

"**Light-kun…" L's voice screeched, **

"**Yes, Ryuzaki" Light's voice quickly retorted, it seems like he was hopeful… **

"…**If I find your jacket, I'll let you know." L whispered, his hair came back over his face. **_**So close… Why Can't you just let your feelings guide you for once L! I know he's the greatest detective, but he's a son to me and he deserves to be happy. L-kun, I wish you could only see the life your wasting away, a fallen star in the murky sky, maybe once day you'll see past the murk and embrace your emotions to began your life. **_

**So the star separate and go the opposite direction around the globed sky, maybe one day though, they'll cross paths again… **


	15. Red eyes

Chapter Fifteen

Lights POV

I make my way out of the huge building, "forgetting" to tell my father my decision._ I'll call his cell phone tomorrow.. I'm sure he'll understand, though he's clueless about L's and my romance. I can just say that.. L was to.. Bossy to do the investigation with.. Or that I want to go about it in a different approach. That me and L just can't work together, that his slurping and stupid habits make it impossible to be around. That his eyes… his eyes haunt me. His hidden past, his lack of sleep, and his obsessions all shown in those glossy, black eyes. Rimmed with.. Despair and … I just can't be around him. When my love for him seems to progress, while he keeps shooting me down. I've never been shot down! I've never.. _

Snapped out of my trance, I feel frozen and not because of my thoughts, but because of my instinct. The cold air around me whistles and howls, the fabric of my cotton shirt rubs against me. My hair scatters around my face, but other than that, I don't move a muscle. Tense, I feel like.. Someone is watching me.. An aura, so sinister, I've been frozen in my tracks. My eyes scan the area, desperately, I turn towards L's building, only down the street, I hardly have moved. I begin to move my left leg, in an attempt to ignore this feeling.. The feeling of death.. Of fear… and of.. Anticipation. I knew this was going to happen, but there was nothing I could do, nothing I can do. I begin to run, sprint, down the streets in attempt to make it to my new apartment I found while L was working. It's no use though, I can feel my stocker closing in on me, I can feel his breath on my shoulder, sending shivers to coarse through my body. I stand perfectly still, like an animal trying to avoid an attack. Like the person can't sense me, if I'm still.. Perfectly.. Still…

L's POV

I slunch over to my bed, and sit on it. My eyes searching the room for any remeneces left behind by Light. However, the copper haired boy seemed to remove all of his belongings flawlessly.. Of course, disregarding his "missing jacket". His favorite missing jacket, the missing jackets that gives me one last chance.. One last chance to see his face. His perfectly proportional face with those copper locks that flow perfectly to the left side of his face. And his carmel eyes that were blessed with long eyelashes and his lips, perfectly rounded, seems to be shaped by cupid himself. I lift up my pillow, revealing his jacket. His favorite jacket that he can't possibly go without. I remember taking it in attempt to annoy him, he's so cute when he gets irritated, though it seems like he's always so cute. It seems so unfair, that anyone was gifted with that sort of beauty. And not only beauty, but his brains too. He is beyond perfection, like a god… maybe.. He does deserve to judge others and deem them worthy of the kiss of death. But is he Kira? No I don't think so, and if he was I wouldn't have the heart to turn him in anyways..

Watari's POV

Turning off L's room's security monitors, I decide to check on Light, to make sure he has gotten to his apartment safely. As I turn the security cameras outside viewing on.. I see him… those red eyes, burning with anger, violence, but most of all revenge. He approaches the Carmel eyed boy, his breath warming his neck.. And he just stands there frozen by death… And my eyes lock on the monitor, while my hands dial for back up.

The red eyed demon takes him.. Takes Light and disappears into the allies. His shoe falls off and I race outside to retrieve it, but its already gone by the time I get out there. Of course he'd make no mistake in his kidnapping. He'd never actually leave anything behind, he was just taunting us. I quickly run back to L's room, not allowing my self to catch my breath, knowing this way more important. I barge in to his room, catching him off guard, I always knock on the door before I enter, how ever there's no time for manners right now. I find him, on the ground, curled in a ball, his head arches up, surprised by my entrance. And he soon stands on his feet with a questioning gaze.

"What is it Watari?", His tone was irritated with my lack of knocking, exposing his state to me. However, he knows I could just as easily look at the security cameras and see what he's doing. His irritation seems to fade fast, " Is it something with Light?" He questions eyes pleading, but I can't answer I'm trying to catch my breath, trying not to fall over. Until finally I answer. I explain everything I saw and he remains silent, his eyes widen, knowing who it is.. Both of knowing who it is. Then his eyebrows squeeze together and his face drops in failure. He realizes, all along, and he know understands everything. Making him feel like a fool for not thinking about it before and letting it get this far. Then he gives me a quick look and runs out the door, down the stairs, barking orders like a mad man. My eyes flicker to the clock knowing we don't have much time.


End file.
